A Broken Reflection
by Wikidclown
Summary: Doepaw and Lionpaw have grown up always having each other. But Lionpaw slowly starts to distance herself when she becomes completely engrossed in her leader, Redstar. Their resilient leader is a shining role model for the young she-cat, and she spends all her time trying to impress her. But when tragedy strikes, with both Doepaw and Lionpaw being in the spotlight for the blame. Th
1. Allegiances & Chapter One

~VergeClan~

Leader~

Redstar- a very fluffy russet orange she-cat with green eyes. 

Deputy~

Nightsky- a very muscular black tom with tiny white spots on her torso. His eyes are a brilliant blue. (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Medicine cat~

Bloomshine- an old, yet wise, orange and white splotched tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Warriors~

Wetrock- a sleek furred silver tom with yellow eyes.

Morningsun- a skinny, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Slatestripes- a prickly gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. His tabby stripes are jumbled shades of light gray and black.

Acornspots- a white and brown flecked tom with green eyes.

Pinknose- a short furred white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Forestsong- a slender brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Rosetail- a majorly white she-cat with orange spots on her tail, with yellow eyes.

Thunderhawk- a very large, pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

Mintleaf- a fluffy gray and white she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Starlingfeather- a pure gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Ashcloud: a silver and white flecked tom with blue eyes.

Elmspots- a white tom with brown spots and green eyes. 

Talonstrike- a black and gray splotched tom with yellow eyes.

Duskshadow- an all black tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Creamfur- a very fluffy cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. Her fur is very thick around her neck and along her tail. 

Goldenleaf- a pretty light orange she-cat with green eyes.

Barkclaw- a young, solid brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices~

Snakepaw- a black and white tom with green eyes.

Shadepaw- an orange and black speckled tom with russet orange eyes.

Honeypaw- a very light orange she-cat with blue eyes. 

Foxpaw- a fuzzy orange and white tom with green eyes.

Sweetpaw- a pretty tiny calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens~

Berrysplash- a very soft calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Kits: Smogkit- a sleek light gray tom with blue eyes, Newtkit- an all black tom with green eyes, and Lilackit- a fluffy gray she-cat with stunning light purple eyes.)

Snowpuddle- a very beautiful white she-cat with brown spots along her back and tail. Her eyes are a bright blue. (Kits: Doekit- a dark golden tabby with light swirly tabby stripes and green eyes, and Lionkit- a large golden tabby with light spots resembling flowers on her chest and brown eyes)

Elders~

Twistedfern- a very old, short furred cream colored she-cat with green eyes. Her left eye is permanently squinted shut from a fern leaf being lodged there when she was a kit.

Mintgaze- a fluffy gray she-cat with light green eyes.

Frogleap- a brindled brown and white tabby tom with green eyes.

Chapter One

The morning was dim and frightfully cold for the newest members of the nursery. A loud, deafening roar was constantly droning on from somewhere outside. Lionkit, a tiny golden tabby, was turning her head towards the nursery entrance.

Her eyes were not yet open but a startling array of scents were being wafted towards her on the air. It smells yucky out there, she thought inwardly. Her eyes hadn't opened yet, but she felt like any moment she could just blink them open and see this strange world.

Something was shifting behind her in the nest. She turned her head towards the noise and heard her mother's soothing voice. "Lionkit what are you doing awake," she rumbled softly.

Lionkit squeaked in surprise as she felt her mother's fluffy tail curl around her and pull her back to the safety of her stomach. Smelling the milk on her fur, Lionkit happily latched on and began to suckle.

"She seems very adventurous," an unknown voice purred from somewhere close by.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be a handful," her mother replied warily. Lionkit wasn't really paying attention to the queens. She could hear some of the other kits starting to wake up in the other queen's nest.

"Are the new kits awake," one of them squeaked excitedly.

"They're too small yet for you to play with," the strange she-cat mewed softly. I'm not small, Lionkit thought indignantly. Beside her, she could hear Doekit whimpering as she was woken from her sleep.

Breaking away from their mother, she stumbled over to her sister on shaky paws. She mewed in surprise as her nose bumped into Doekit's soft fur and she tripped over her tail.

"How am I going to keep ahold of you," their mother sighed as she picked up Lionkit by the scruff. As she placed her down next to her stomach once more, an unknown cat poked their head into the entrance.

"Snowpuddle? I've come to see our kits," a gruff voice meowed nearby. Lionkit felt her mother stand next to her, giving her the chance to stumble back over to Doekit.

Snowpuddle sighed, "I just can't get Lionkit to sit still. She wants to wander all over the place."

The gruff male voice laughed, "she is only a day old! How much trouble could she get into," he asked mischievously.

"Only to slip out of the nursery and onto one of the Thunderpaths," she growled, "no, Nightsky, I would rather they just stay right here."

"Those Thunderpaths protect us, you know," he meowed, "I'm sure without them we would have to worry about foxes and badgers taking our kits. Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't get as far as the Thunderpaths." His voice was soft and soothing, clearly trying to calm Snowpuddle back down.

"I just don't want to lose them," she sighed. Being her first litter, Snowpuddle felt fiercely protective of her two tiny she-kits.

"It's natural to be protective. Even though you're the deputy, you're not going to feel the same way a mother feels," the strange she-cat mewed from her nest in the corner. Nightsky grunted, "I suppose, Berrysplash. I just don't want you to discourage them. The urge to explore is a nice quality for a warrior to have."

Berrysplash's kits started to mew excitedly in their nest. "I'll be the greatest warrior!" "No, I'll be the greatest warrior!" "Well I'll catch the most prey!"

Nightsky couldn't help but chuckle as the kits chirped up from the depths of Berrysplash's nest. "I'm sure if you can handle three kits, we will be just fine with our two."

Lionkit felt her father's nose graze over her fur as he bent to sniff his daughters. His scent filled her nostrils, making her feel calm and protected. Snowpuddle was stepping back into their nest, placing her paws carefully to not step on her kits.

"Yes we will be fine," she purred as she snuggled back down next to Lionkit and Doekit. Her earlier anger had subsided to be replaced by affection for her daughters. Lionkit started to purr happily as she realized Nightsky was also climbing into the nest beside them.

"Don't they need you on patrol," Snowpuddle mewed sleepily as she bent down and started to gently lick Doekit's fur. The other golden tabby kit really hadn't moved too much while the older cats were speaking.

Lionkit was just content to listen. Most of the words still confused her, but she felt warm and fuzzy now that her father was curled into the nest next to her. She stumbled over to his side and nuzzled herself happily into his fur. She could faintly detect that icky scent from outside the den, but she could also smell fresh air and green growing things on his fur.

I wonder how it looks out there, she thought suddenly. The curiosity was burning, paired with the warmth of her parent's pelts was almost unbearable. She attempted to open her eyes, but the lids felt heavy and awkward to maneuver.

After a few seconds, she managed to open them to tiny slits. All she could see was her father's pitch black fur, like a wall of darkness over her vision. "I think I see her eyes opening," she heard Nightsky meow.

"You must be imagining it. They're still too young to open their eyes," Snowpuddle mewed softly. She was starting to drift back to sleep.

Lionkit noticed Nightsky lower his head so he could look directly at her. His brilliant blue eyes startled her, making her stumble backwards on top of Doekit.

He chuckled softly as he pawed her off of Doekit and back over to his side. Lionkit was starting to feel tiredness weigh her limbs. Her curiosity about the outside was still burning within but for now she must rest. I guess I am too small, she thought sadly.

But in six moons time, she would be an apprentice. Then she would be able to explore as much of the territory she wanted. The thought made her feel giddy but her slurred eyelids were beginning to close with tiredness.

One day I will explore beyond the Thunderpaths, she thought. With Doekit beside me, we can do anything!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A couple days had passed in the nursery, and Lionkit was becoming more and more lively. Just that previous morning she had opened her eyes fully, for the first time!

Snowpuddle had just been beaming with pleasure as she boasted to Berrysplash. "Oh yes, Lionkit's eyes are open," she purred happily. It wasn't exactly normal for a kitten's eyes to open that early.

Even Doekit didn't show any sign of opening her eyes soon. As soon as she had opened them, Lionkit was instantly fascinated with looking outside the nursery entrance. Her burning curiosity had grown in intensity with her new ability to see.

"Outside..." Lionkit mumbles, the word still foreign on her tongue.

"Yes! That's outside. You must be careful of going outside, there's lots of dangerous things out there," Snowpuddle mewed.

Lionkit noticed Berrysplash was resting in her nest in the corner. She didn't think she could see the kits anywhere in the nest with her.

"Berrysplash kits," Lionkit meowed, a questioning look on her face. Snowpuddle purred happily at her daughter's clumsy words.

"Berrysplash's kits are playing outside, in the camp. One day you and Doekit will be able to go out there and play," she meowed. She clearly had no intention to let them out of her site anytime soon. But she was right that one day they would be old enough to wander.

Lionkit wriggled her rump as she turned to look back out the nursery entrance. She could still hear that droning hum from outside the barrier of trees. Sometimes she could ignore it but today it was certainly louder.

Doekit wriggled in the nest next to Snowpuddle, trying to stand. It was difficult to do much when you're that small but compared to her sister it seemed like she was lagging behind.

A familiar voice echoed across the camp, drawing Lionkit's attention. "We need to strengthen the patrols on the other side of the forest thunderpath! The foxes clearly know crossing is dangerous, but our strong scent markers should be enough to deter them." Nightsky was standing tall, meowing to a very large, russet orange she-cat.

"The silver barrier on that side of the thunderpath is close enough to the ground that any curious predators will not think to cross," she meowed simply. It looked like her father was getting frustrated but the orange she-cat looked perfectly calm.

Snowpuddle stepped up behind Lionkit at the entrance, also watching the dispute. "Nightsky has been feeling a bit more nervous than usual about the predators beyond the Thunderpaths," she sighed.

What are the thunderpaths, Lionkit wondered distractedly. Then she realized, it had to be that constant drone of sounds like a low rumbling thunder.

Lionkit continued to watch as her father challenged the strange she-cat. "The thunderpaths get quiet at night, and that's when they start to wander across. I would just rather avoid any possible threat,"

"And I don't want to risk any injuries crossing at night! Just because you have a family now doesn't mean anything has changed. We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves," the orange she-cat meowed. She was starting to clearly get agitated but seemed to calm herself back down after several moments.

Nightsky flattened his ears and dipped his head begrudgingly. "Yes, Redstar," he muttered. Lionkit pricked her ears in astonishment. Redstar!

She knew that her father was the deputy but she had never laid eyes on the actual leader of her clan. "Redstar..." she mewed in awe, staring at the she-cat.

She looked magnificent. Her fur was soft and silky, the color of autumn leaves. Her stripes were a striking dark russet flashing across her pelt. As she stood, tall and glaring at her deputy, Lionkit felt inspiration soaring in her chest.

"Come now, Lionkit. You should be resting with your sister," Snowpuddle purred from behind her. Her mother's fluffy white tail wrapped around her, pulling her back into the safety of the nursery.

Lionkit almost wanted to protest. Berrysplash's kits were only a couple rabbit hops away, playing outside the nursery by themselves. If only she was older, then Snowpuddle would let her play with the other kits.

Instead she was stuck with Doekit. She glanced at her sister as she let herself be pulled closer to her mother's side. Doekit was curled into a tiny golden striped ball, sleeping peacefully.

Lionkit groaned, feeling like she was being trapped in this tiny den with her mother and sibling. "Hush now, you need your rest if you want to grow as big and strong as Redstar," she purred.

I guess so, she thought reluctantly. As soon as she finally started to settle down, an unfamiliar face popped through the entrance.

"Snowpuddle, Nightsky wanted me to tell you that he won't be back to camp for awhile. He wanted to go and track down the foxes he scented this morning," the strange white cat meowed.

Snowpuddle let out a long sigh, "thanks Rosetail. Me and Lionkit saw his argument with Redstar." Rosetail looked down at Lionkit, perhaps only just noticing that she was even there.

Lionkit looked up at her, trying to preserve her face in her memory. "I was surprised Redstar didn't claw his muzzle," Rosetail muttered. Snowpuddle shrugged, "I know he just gets stressed now that he has kits to think about."

Rosetail didn't seem convinced. "Redstar worries about all of us as if we were her kits. That has to matter for something," she meowed. Doekit startled to wriggle and squeak in the nest beside them.

"I guess I should go," Rosetail whispered, noticing Doekit start to stir. With a goodbye purr, she ducks her head and backs out of the den. Lionkit stared after her, thinking hard about what she said.

Redstar thought of them all as her kits. Does that mean she should think of her as her mother, too? Lionkit turned to gaze at her mother, feeling her heart swell with warmth as she looked at her.

No, Snowpuddle will always be my mother. But deep down, Lionkit was beginning to feel a sort of curiosity towards Redstar. She also felt something different, the desire to be noticed by her russet furred leader.

One day, I'll be the best warrior in VergeClan. Then, Redstar will notice me! As she started to curl next to Snowpuddle, she felt her eyes start to blur with tiredness. For now, she needed her rest.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"And that's when Redstar scared the badger back across the mountain thunderpath! I swear I've never heard a badger yelping in fright before that day," Frogleap purred.

Lionkit was straining on her tiptoes, enthralled in the story the elder was telling her. Doekit was sitting next to her, her head titled in concentration.

"I can't believe Redstar fought on the thunderpath," Doekit mewed. Frogleap flicked his tail, "she has had many great adventures as a warrior," he meowed, laying in his nest.

Lionkit looked over at her sibling, wondering if they would also have great adventures together as warriors. As if knowing what she was thinking, Doepaw purred in excitement, "I can't wait to have my own adventures."

Frogleap narrowed his eyes, looking down on the eager kits. "Don't go telling Snowpuddle I put crazy stories in your head about adventure," he muttered, "she'll have my fur off!"

Lionkit butted his side with her head. "We can keep a secret," she purred. Mintgaze, one of the other elders, chimed in from her nest in the other corner.

"But I heard you, mousebrain," Mintgaze snickered. Her fluffy gray fur hid her like a shadow in the darkness of the den. "You're always eavesdropping," Frogleap hissed.

Lionkit looked into Mintgaze's bright green eyes from her sea of gray fur. Frogleap flicked his tail over her ear, distracting her.

"Where did Snowpuddle go, anyway," asked Doekit. Lionkit looked up at Frogleap, now clearly wondering the same thing.

"Oh, Nightsky just got in another argument with Redstar and wandered away from camp. It's crazy how much he likes to cross that thunderpath," Frogleap mewed. Lionkit thought she understood. Her mother had gone to talk with him.

"But don't patrols cross the thunderpath all day to hunt? Why is it bad if he wants to leave camp every now and then," Doekit asked boldly. Lionkit looked over at her curiously.

Usually her sister was soft spoken but she sure wasn't shy to defend her father. Frogleap looked at her seriously, clearly taking the subject very seriously.

"Patrols are one thing, there are other cats with you to keep an eye out. On your own, you're more at risk to be struck down by a monster," he meowed.

Doekit and Lionkit both gasped in shock. The monsters could hit them on the thunderpaths? No one had said this before! They were still too young, they hadn't even seen a monster yet.

All of a sudden, the guttural droning beyond the trees suddenly seemed a lot scarier to the kits. "Does it happen often," Lionkit asked, her voice weak with fright.

Frogleap's eyes shone with concern as he noticed that they were becoming frightened. "It doesn't happen very often at all. I could say that I don't even remember the last time it's happened," he meowed, hoping to soothe them.

Doekit's golden fur was still spiking uncomfortably, while Lionkit's heart was thumping in her chest. "There's no need to worry," he purred. Mintgaze huffed from the darkness of her nest but stayed silent.

"Can you take us back over to the nursery now," Lionkit mewed kindly. She didn't want to hurt the elders feelings but she really wanted to go and play with the other kits.

"Sure, sure," he rumbles as he stands on his shaky paws. "I didn't frighten you, did I? About the thunderpaths," he mewed warily.

Doekit and Lionkit started to follow him out of the den. "No, we aren't afraid of the thunderpaths," Doekit mewed simply.

Frogleap grunted as he held the tendril screen for the kits to exit the den. "Good. We need more cats willing to cross the thunderpaths to keep us all safe," he meowed.

Lionkit padded behind him, mostly thinking about what he had said. Did that mean he agreed with Nightsky? Surely if the monsters could kill then they shouldn't try and cross.

"I can't wait to start my apprentice training! Then I can cross all the time to hunt for my clanmates," Doekit purred happily from the behind Lionkit.

She glanced back at her sister before being ushered into the nursery by Frogleap. She wasn't sure she could feel the same way as. I guess I would have to see a monster to be sure, she thought.

Berrysplash pokes her head from her nest as the two kits step inside. "Back so soon," she asks, a soft question in her tone.

"They just wanted to come back,"Frogleap meowed inside the den, hearing the queen from outside the entrance.

As he withdrew his muzzle, he was gone. Lionkit started to pad over to Berrysplash's nest, Doekit close behind her.

"I was just hoping we could play with Smogkit, Newtkit, and Lilackit," Lionkit mewed as she placed her small paws on the rim of Berrysplash's mossy nest.

"They're actually out playing in the camp," she mewed softly, "they were going to play near the medicine den."

"Can we go play too," Doekit piped up excitedly. Lionkit's heart soared in her chest, hoping the queen would say yes.

"Snowpuddle doesn't really like you guys being all alone," she answered slowly.

"But we are almost three moons old! We know not to go near the thunderpaths," Lionkit mewed boldly.

Doekit's tail flicked around in anticipation as Berrysplash thought about what she had said. "Well... I guess you do both know not to leave the camp," she mewed softly.

The kits purred as she finally gave in and nodded her orange, brown, and white splotched head. "Just make sure to stick with Smogkit, Newtkit, and Lilackit. They'll keep you out of trouble," she purred.

Doekit gave a little bounce of excitement as Lionkit quickly stood to her paws. "Thanks Berrysplash," they squeaked in unison as they raced from the den. Their identical golden tabby pelts flashed across the clearing, to where they assumed the medicine den was located.

"I don't think this is it," Doekit panted as they came to a stop near a leafy bush. She could smell cats inside but nothing to indicate that this was the medicine den.

Suddenly, a head poked out of the bushy branches to face Lionkit. "What are you two doing out of the nursery," the light orange she-cat meowed.

"We were trying to find the other kits. Berrysplash said they were near the medicine den," Doekit meowed from behind Lionkit.

She must be an apprentice, Lionkit thought as she looked at the she-cats large paws. She was large, but definitely not as big as the queens in the nursery.

"Well the medicine den is over there," she meowed as she raised her paw and pointed it towards a tiny tunnel in the foliage at the far end of the camp.

Lionkit glanced in the direction, seeing the other kits tumbling around in some tall grass just outside the entrance. "I'm Honeypaw, by the way," the rose colored apprentice meowed cheerily.

"Oh, I'm Lionkit and this is my sister, Doekit," she introduced themselves. Honeypaw narrowed her eyes as she noticed that some of the other apprentices were bringing some prey back from a patrol.

"I better go and get some fresh kill before I have to go out," Honeypaw mewed hastily, "it was nice meeting both of you." With a twitch of her whiskers she bounds out of the branches of the den and over to her denmates.

"I'll race you over to the other kits," Lionkit mewed mischievously to her sister.

"I bet I'll win," Doekit squeaks as she quickly leaps up and bounds away across the camp. Lionkit yowls and races after her, her tail streaming out behind her.

She could swear that she was gaining on her but they reached the other kits in a matter of seconds. "I told you I'd win," Doekit purrs as Lionkit pads up beside her.

"Well, you cheated," she growls, flicking her tail. Doekit rolls her eyes, turning away to go and speak to Newtkit.

"Hey! Berrysplash said we can come play," Doekit purred as she neared the tom kit. All three kits stopped and looked in their direction.

"Well, looks like you guys can finally come out and see the camp," Smogkit mewed, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Lilackit shoved past her obnoxious brother, coming to stand infront of the two sisters. Even though she was still a kit, the fuzzy gray she-kit still towered over Doekit and Lionkit.

"Don't pay him no mind! It's nice to see you guys out of that stuffy den," she mewed kindly. Lionkit could feel envy prickling in her paw pads at how well muscled and mature Lilackit looked.

"Maybe you guys could show us around, so we can be prepared for when we are apprentices," Doekit ventured boldly. Lionkit held her breath, hoping the older kits would agree.

"I suppose we could show you Two around," Smogkit meowed. He exchanged a devious glance with his brother, Newtpaw.

Well that doesn't seem good, Lionkit thought warily as the brothers turned and started to trot away across camp. Lilackit quickly turned and flicked her tail, indicating for them to follow her.

With an excited squeak, Doekit sped after the other kits. Lionkit still felt wary, but she padded after her sister without hesitation. What did she get us into, she thought dreadfully.

The camp wasn't exactly huge, not with two massive thunderpaths crowding in on either side. But the dens were hidden skillfully among the trees and bushes edging the narrow clearing.

"This is the apprentice den," Newtkit meowed as they approached a low hanging bush. Lionkit sat with a thump and anxiously tapped her tail along the ground.

"Yes, yes. We were here earlier," Lionkit growled, clearly not trusting to the two toms at all after their shady exchange.

Smogkit bared his tiny fangs, "you're the one who asked for a tour," he hissed. Lilackit cuffed Smogkit over the ear, a stern look on her face.

"You're both so unfriendly," she mewed angrily, "how am I supposed to ever make friends when I have two gloomy storm clouds over my shoulders."

Lionkit couldn't suppress a giggle at the older kit's words. It did seem like the two brothers were quite grumpy. The little group turned away from the apprentice den and started padding over to another small opening in the dense foliage.

"This is the medicine den," Lilackit mewed loudly, before Smogkit or Newtkit had a chance to speak. "This is where Bloomshine sleeps and heals our sick and injured clanmates."

Doekit stared into the shaded hole, narrowing her eyes to see down the tiny tunnel. "I can smell herbs," Lionkit mewed.

Smogkit huffed, "of course you'll smell herbs coming from the medicine den!" Lilackit let out an exasperated growl, turning to lead the small group away again after a few moments.

Lionkit looked over at her sister as they followed, trying to imagine what she was thinking of the camp as they explored. They hadn't been as far as the nursery or the elder's den since they were born.

Lilackit stopped suddenly, almost making Doekit crash into her from behind. "I need to use the dirtplace," she mewed hurriedly, "I'll catch up to you guys in a minute."

Without another word, she sped away to another small gap in the camp wall. "Do you two want to see something really cool," Smogkit asked slyly.

Lionkit flattened her ears, ready to protest. But Doekit was eagerly bouncing on her paws, "oh yes! We never get to see anything cool," she squeaked.

Lionkit groaned inwardly, why was Doekit acting so rabbit brained around these tom kits? Quickly, the brothers turned and started to lead Lionkit and Doekit in a new direction. Slowly, not to be seen, the kits started to crawl through the dense leaves and branches that made up the camp wall.

"Ouch, these thorns are pricking me," Lionkit hissed as she pulled herself through a dense bush. Doekit was also panting with the effort it took to drag herself through the undergrowth.

"They're slow as slugs," Newtkit snickered from somewhere up ahead. Lionkit felt her ears growing hot with anger. But as she pulled herself from the depths of the shrubs and weeds, she came to face her biggest unanswered question.

As large as a overflowing river and black as a starless night, the forest thunderpath stretched on infront of them in both directions.

"Dear Starclan, that's scary," Doekit whimpered as monsters of all shapes and sizes tore past on the black surface. Smogkit and Newtkit sat a few paces away, looking across the endless thunderpath.

"I bet you're too mouse hearted to try and cross," Newtkit teased, glancing over at the twin golden tabbys.

"Of course we are," Lionkit mewed boldly, stepping closer to Doekit. She wasn't about to risk their lives trying to prove something to those fox brained toms.

"That's too bad... since only kits who've crossed this thunderpath are able to train as warriors," Smogkit mewed loftily. "I guess you'll both just have to stay in the nursery and be kits forever."

Doekit growled next to Lionkit, her eyes narrowing in determination. "No! We can cross," she hissed. Taking a few pawsteps out onto the surface, she glanced down the hard black river.

"I don't think the monsters are going to stop," she mewed to the other kits. Smogkit shrugged, clearly not satisfied.

"Well the monsters never stop," he puffed, "you have to get used to it."

Taking a deep breath, Doekit took a few more steps across the thunderpath. To Lionkit's dismay, it seemed likes monster was swerving and heading right towards her sister.

With a yowl, she shot forward and grabbed her sister's scruff. Intense pain clamped over the lower half of her body for a brief moment before her vision grew fuzzy.

"Oh no," she could hear Newtkit gasp from nearby, "you weren't supposed to actually do it!"

Doekit was panting with fright beside her, clearly not knowing what to do next. "Your tail is mangled," Smogkit squeaked as he crept up to Lionkit's side.

"I'm going to get Berrysplash," Newtkit squeaked as he sped away back towards the holes they made in the camp wall.

"No you mouse brain they need Lilybloom," he yowled as he sped after him. Doekit's breathing became faster, shock quickly setting in.

"I can't believe they left us here," she gasped, her eyes starting to close. Lionkit wanted to speak but she felt like ice was prickling all along her legs and tail. All they could do was listen to the harsh racket of the monsters on the thunderpath as they flew by, waiting for help to arrive.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"I can't believe this happened to my poor kits," Snowpuddle sobbed as she looked down at Lionkit and Doekit. They were back in the camp now, nestled into a nest inside Bloomshine's den.

Nightsky was also there, sitting next to his mate. Lionkit dared to peek open her eyes, noticing that her father was looking down at her.

"You both should probably give them some space. Doekit is still in shock," Bloomshine meowed gently as she approached from the depths of her den.

The orange and white splotched she-cat's fur wafted the scent of herbs and berries over their nest. It almost seemed to calm Lionkit, as she let her eyes close once again.

"Will Lionkit's tail recover," Snowpuddle asked shakily. Lionkit could hear Bloomshine pawing around the edges of her nest. She wasn't sure why they were asking about her tail. It felt fine.

"It's too early to tell. You can come check on them again in the morning," Bloomshine meowed.

Nightsky bent over his daughter's nest and pressed his nose into each of their pelts. "Get well soon," he breathed before turning and escorting Snowpuddle from the den.

Lionkit could feel herself swimming on the edge of consciousness. It smelled like Bloomshine was chewing up some kind of juicy leaf, but she could not be sure.

"Lionkit...?" Surprisingly Doekit was starting to stir in the nest next to her. Lionkit wanted to open her eyes and calm her, but her limbs were heavier than rock.

"It's alright, Doekit. You're here in the medicine den. You can go back to sleep now," Bloomshine purred as she came over and started to gently run her tail over the kit's fur.

In an instant, Doekit's breathing slowed as she fell back asleep. Bloomshine sat there awhile longer, letting her tail caress Doekit's fur.

"Bloomshine," Lionkit croaked as she tries to open her eyes once more. The lids felt strange and heavy, almost too difficult to manage.

"Yes, Lionkit," she asked softly, careful not to wake Doekit in the nest next to her.

"What happened to my tail," she mewed, her voice strained. She desperately wanted to sit up and look at it, but she felt too exhausted to move.

"Your tail is fine," Bloomshine meowed simply, clearly dismissing her question. Lionkit groaned, feeling completely dreadful. Why had she trusted Newtkit and Smogkit? They just wanted to get us in trouble, she thought angrily.

"You should try and rest," Bloomshine purred, her tone as soft as silk as she tried to calm Lionkit. But she did not want to rest. She wanted to confront those fox hearted tom kits and tell them just how badly they had hurt her and Doekit!

After several more minutes of agonizing silence, a calm voice called a greeting into the dim light of the den. "May I come in?"

Bloomshine carefully stood and walked over to the den entrance, purring a welcome to the visitor. Lionkit turned her head and watched as Redstar padded into the den.

"I have come to see Doekit and Lionkit," Redstar meowed, her face serious as she turned to look at the kits. Lionkit felt her fur trembling as her leader padded closer to her nest. Her delicate nose touched Lionkit's flank, sending shivers up her spine.

"They will both recover," Bloomshine reported, coming to stand at Redstar's side. "I was told that Berrysplash's kits had dared them to cross the thunderpath."

Redstar nodded, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath. "It was a very foolish idea. But once they are apprentices, they will learn some common sense."

Lilackit is the only one with common sense, Lionkit thought angrily.

"Until then, we just need Doekit and Lionkit to recover," Redstar murmured, flicking her tail around to touch Bloomshine's flank.

"I will do my best," the medicine cat purred. Redstar nodded, clearly not having any doubt in her companion's healing ability. Before turning to leave, she ducked down and gave the two sisters a soft lick on the top of their heads.

"Get well soon, my young warriors," she mewed softly as she stood and started to pad out of the den. Bloomshine followed her out, leaving Lionkit alone with Doekit.

"Doekit," she whispered, her voice still coarse and scratchy. Her breath tasted like soot and smoke on her delicate tongue. As the silence lengthened, Lionkit realized she was all alone.

In the deep silence, she could faintly hear the monsters on the thunderpath just outside the walls of their camp. She could almost see their unnatural colors, the grit and soot that billowed from under them as they sped by. She shivered, suddenly feeling unsafe within the walls of this den.

At some point, Bloomshine had come back to the den. She didn't stop to check on the kits, but receded back into the depths of her den. Lionkit wasn't sure, she was too focused on the growling of the monsters outside. At any moment, one of those things could run right through the camp, she thought fearfully.

Anxiety sent her heart fluttering in her chest; like a captured bird, trying to escape. She knew that the thunderpaths were a valuable asset, to keep predators at bay. But would something that kept them safe, also have the ability to bring such unwanted destruction.

Lionkit's breathing slowed as she felt herself start to fall back into the calming clutches of sleep, despite her anxiety crawling over her pelt like fleas. Doekit shifted, snuggling closer to her sister's side. Whatever might happen, they would always have each other.

Authors Note: I haven't worked on this story since April, holy crap! But I might want to pick it up again in the coming days. How many of you readers are enjoying this so far? The stories I work on is primarily decided by how interested YOU readers are... so leave a comment or a vote if you're enjoying this story (:


End file.
